Micro-electro mechanical system (MEMS) devices have been recently developed and are commonly included in electronic equipment. The MEMS device is a micro-sized device, usually in a range from less than 1 micron to several millimeters in size. The MEMS device is fabricated using semiconductive materials to form mechanical and electrical features. The MEMS device may include a number of elements (e.g., stationary or movable elements) for achieving electro-mechanical functionality. MEMS devices are widely used in various applications, such as motion sensors, pressure sensors, printer nozzles, inertial sensors, accelerometers and gyroscopes. Moreover, MEMS applications are extended to optical applications, such as movable mirrors, and radio frequency (RF) applications, such as RF switches or the like.